pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Downing College, Cambridge
| full_name = | latin_name = | latin_motto = Quaerere Verum | english_motto = Seek the truth | motto_language = Latin | founder = Sir George Downing | founder_pl = | named_for = | established = 1800 | old_names = | location = Regent Street, Cambridge (map) | women_only = | mature_students = | head_label = Master | head = Prof. Barry Everitt FRS | undergraduates = 403 | graduates = 252 | sister_college = Lincoln College, Oxford | sister_college_pl = | homepage = http://www.dow.cam.ac.uk/ | boat_club = http://www.downingboatclub.co.uk/ }} Downing College is a constituent college of the University of Cambridge. The college was founded in 1800 and currently has around 650 students. History Upon the death of Sir George Downing, 3rd Baronet in 1749, the wealth left by his grandfather, Sir George Downing, who served both Cromwell and Charles II and built 10 Downing Street (a door formerly from Number 10 is in use in the college), was applied by his will. Under this will, as he had no direct issue (he was legally separated from his wife), the family fortune was left to his cousin, Sir Jacob Downing, and if he died without heir, to three cousins in succession. If they all died without issue, the estates were to be used to found a college at Cambridge called Downing. Sir Jacob died in 1764, and as the other named heirs had also died, the college should have come into existence then, but Sir Jacob's widow, Margaret, refused to give up the estates and the various relatives who were Sir George's legal heirs had to take costly and prolonged action in the Court of Chancery to compel her to do so. She died in 1778 but her second husband and the son of her sister continued to resist the heirs-at-law's action until 1800 when the Court decided in favour of Sir George's will and George III granted Downing a Royal Charter, marking the official foundation of the college. The architect William Wilkins was commissioned by the trustees of the Downing estate, who included the Master of Clare College and St John's College and the Archbishops of Canterbury and York, to design the plan for the college. Wilkins, a disciple of the neo-classical architectural style, designed the first wholly campus-based college plan in the world based on a magnificent entrance on Downing Street reaching back to form the largest quadrangle in Cambridge, extending to Lensfield Road. But this was not to be. The estate was much reduced by the suit in Chancery, and the grand plans failed. Much of the north side of what was then the "Pembroke Leys" was sold to the University and is now home to scientific buildings ("The Downing Site"). In fact, only limited East and West ranges were initially built, with the plans for a library and chapel on the south face of the college shelved. The third side of the square was only completed in 1951 with the building of the college chapel. Where the fourth side would have been is now a large paddock (known simply as "The Paddock"), with many trees. Though not fully enclosed, the court formed before the Downing College is perhaps largest in Cambridge or Oxford (a title contested with Trinity College's Great Court). An urban legend amongst Cambridge students claims that Trinity pays an undisclosed sum to the college annually with the condition that it will never build the fourth side of the square, so that Trinity may maintain the distinction of having the largest enclosed court of all colleges of Cambridge. The college is renowned for its strong Legal and Medical tradition, the former subject being built up by the late Professor Clive Parry, his pupil and successor John Hopkins (now an emeritus fellow) and the current Director of Studies in Law and Senior Tutor, Graham Virgo. Legal notables who have been honorary fellows of the college include the late Sir John Smith, the pre-eminent criminal lawyer of his generation, the first solicitor to be appointed to the Court of Appeal and House of Lords, Lord Collins of Mapesbury and Sir Robert Jennings, former President of the International Court of Justice. Downing has one of the biggest intakes in Law for undergraduate study. Downing students remain prominent in the University world; in the past few years Cambridge Union Presidents, Blues captains, Law and Economic Society Presidents and more have hailed from the college. It is also a politically active college, but rather with politically active members and alumni occupying different parts of the British political spectrum, from the militant left to the extreme right (Nick Griffin, the leader of BNP, went to Downing). In this sense, it is quite different from other colleges, as the student body of many of the politically active colleges tend to incline toward one party or another. The college is also strong in the sports field, with its men's football team currently league champions (2008/9) and their rugby team resident in the upper echelons of Division 1. The newly re-established women's rugby team won cuppers in 2007. The boat club is successful too, with the Women's first boat gaining Lents Headship of the river in the 1994 Lent Bumps, and most recently in 2011. The men's first boat has held the headship several times in the 1980s and 1990s (for example in 1994 to 1996) while gaining the Mays headship in 1996, on each occasion recognising the tradition of "burning the boat" (using an old wooden 8 oared boat), while the rowers of the winning boat jump the flames. They both currently hold positions at or near the top in both University bumps races and Mays. Downing College also has an active Ultimate scene with a strong presence in intercollegiate events as well as producing a high number of university-level players. The Griffin has been the undergraduate student magazine for over 100 years."The Griffin" Downing College's undergraduate magazine. Masters of Downing Masters of Downing College: * Francis Annesley (1800–1812) * William Frere (1812–1836) * Thomas Worsley (1836–1885) * William Lloyd Birkbeck (1885–1888) * Alex Hill (1888–1907) * Frederick Howard Marsh (1907–1915) * Sir Albert Charles Seward (1915–1936) * Admiral Sir Herbert Richmond (1936–1947) * Lionel Ernest Howard Whitby (1947–1957) * William Keith Chambers Guthrie (1957–1972) * Sir Morien Bedford Morgan (1972–1978) * John Butterfield, Baron Butterfield (1978–1987) * Peter Mathias (1987–1995) * Sir David King (1995–2000) * Stephen Fleet (2001–2003) * Barry Everitt (2003–) Notable alumni *Michael Apted, Director *Michael Atherton, England cricket player *Martin Baker, Master of Music, Westminster Cathedral *Richard Baker, former CEO of Boots Group *Richard Barbrook, Lecturer at University of Westminster *Michael Baxandall, Art Historian *Quentin Blake, Author and illustrator *John Blofeld, Taoist and Buddhist author *Giles Brindley, Physiologist *J. C. D. Clark, Historian *John Cleese, Actor and comedian of Monty Python fame *Geoffrey Cox QC MP, Barrister and British Conservative politician *Yong Pung How, second Chief Justice of Singapore *Lawrence Collins, Judge *Rob Crilly, Journalist and author *Terrance Dicks, Author *Arnold Goodman, Lawyer *Hari Singh Gour, Lawyer and Jurist *Richard Langton Gregory, Experimental Psychologist (neuropsychology, visual perception), author of Eye and Brain (1966) *Nick Griffin, BNP leader *Andy Hamilton, Comedian, director and critic *Hildebrand Wolfe Hervey, Marine biologist *Hamish Henderson, Scots poet *Philip Hobsbaum, Poet *David Holbrook, Poet, author, critic *Jan Hruška, Co-founder of *Sophos *Howard Jacobson, Novelist *John R. F. Jeffreys, Mathematician, World War II codebreaker at Bletchley Park *John Leslie Green VC *Stan Kelly-Bootle, Pioneer computer scientist *Martin Kemp, Art historian *Clive King, Author *Ray Lankester, zoologist }} *F. R. Leavis, Famous for his practical criticism, compared to New Critics *David Lister, Origami historian *Malcolm MacDonald, writer on music *Mark Moore, headmaster Clifton College *Ed Mayo, Economist *Wilfrid Mellers, Music critic and composer *Michael Neubert, British politician *Thandie Newton, Actress *Trevor Nunn, Theatre and film director *Iain Overton, Documentary maker *Tim Parks, writer *John Pendry, Theoretical physicist *E.O.E. Pereira, Engineer *Rubel Phillips, Lawyer and politician from Mississippi *Justin Pollard, Historian, writer *Brian Redhead, Author, journalist, broadcaster *Gordon Reece, journalist, TV producer & political strategist *Derek Robinson, novelist, rugby official *Graham Savage, Education Officer for London County Council, influential advocate for Comprehensive Schools *William Philip Schreiner, Prime Minister of the Cape Colony during the South African War *John Arthur Todd, geometer *Leigh Turner, Diplomat *Annie Vernon, World rowing champion *Jim Wallace, Former Deputy First Minister of Scotland *Philip William Wheeldon (OBE), Bishop of Whitby and Bishop of Kimberley and Kuruman *Michael Winner, Film director and producer, restaurant critic Fellows See Fellows of Downing College References External links *Downing College website *Downing JCR (Junior Combination Room) website *Downing MCR (Middle Combination Room) website *Downing Griffin Magazine website cy:Coleg Downing, Caergrawnt de:Downing College es:Downing College fr:Downing College (Cambridge) it:Downing College la:Collegium Downing (Cantabrigia) pnb:ڈاؤننگ کالج، کیمبرج fi:Downing College ur:ڈاوننگ zh:剑桥大学唐宁学院 Category:Downing College, Cambridge Category:Colleges of the University of Cambridge Category:Educational institutions established in 1800 Category:Grade I listed buildings in Cambridgeshire Category:Grade I listed educational buildings Category:Neoclassical architecture in England Category:1800 establishments in England